Maniac
by MistressRaven1605
Summary: The Doctor and Amy just wanted a vacation but with them that can never happen now Amy is at the hands of a psycho murderer's game and the Doctor has to team up with the BAU to save Amy and put the murderer behind bars... ON HIATUS for the moment until I get more inspiration for it
1. Chapter 1 Missing Amy

'_All I wanted in life was someone who was equal to me.'_

I felt like we'd been travelling for a long time, Amy seem to want to keep going; to the end of the universe and beyond. She was full of life, just the type of person I need to keep things interesting. After battling the Sontarans and saving a tiny planet I was ready to go see what Earth had gotten itself into.

"Aw but I don't want to go home, there still so many planets for you to show me." Amy complained at me, she had that huffy look that made her look so adorable and yet very hot. She scuffed her foot on the metal floor of the TARDIS. I shook my head at her, she just didn't understand.

"Alright then we won't go to your home we'll go elsewhere on Earth. What about Caribbean?" I asked getting excited about this trip now. I looked at her watching her face for the slightest movement; her eyes grew wide and began to glow.

"I've always wanted to go there!" She said with excitement then began to jump up and down. I patted my TARDIS and looked at her again and smiled.

"You know it only takes a couple minutes in this old thing." I smirk and gave her go, sending my baby swirling towards Earth I always loved a good adventure. The TARDIS came to a halt, we had finally arrived, and Amy looked at me with excitement. I opened the door expecting sun and a beach but all I got was a park. We walked outside and looked around disappointment clear in Amy's eyes.

"So... what happened to the Caribbean?" She asked rather casually. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess I set the coordinates wrong again" She sighed, clear not too pleased with me. "But hey this is an adventure; I know for certain we are not in the UK." She looked up at me again and gave me a smile.

"You are so right about that one! So let's get exploring and find out where exactly we are." Amy said as she turned and began to walk off. I love her spunk sometimes she definitely was different than any other companion I'd ever had. We almost, there was that mysterious River Song, but she was best forgotten for now. I turned and locked the TARDIS door then turned to join Amy, but to my dismay she was nowhere to be seen. 'Now where did that girl go?' I wondered to myself, I started to follow the direction she had originally been heading. But still there was no sign of her; it was almost like she disappeared. I walked till I hit a street, it was busy and noisy. Large loud cars drove by on the streets with much unneeded honking. I always wondered why humans were so impatient when it came to driving. I shook my head and looked around still no sign. I quickly looked around for someone to ask, then I spotted a blonde woman dress official like and deemed her the right person to ask.

"Um excuse me have you happened to seen a red head girl with a Scottish accent walk by here by any chance?" I asked her, she looked at me a bit weirdly like she hadn't expected someone with an accent to be here.

"No sorry I haven't." She seemed a bit puzzled but not nearly as much as I was.

"Well she was right behind and turned for a second and then she was gone, I'm a bit worried about her since this is a new place to both of us and I don't need her getting lost on me." The blonde ponder for a minute.

"Show me where you last saw her!" She demanded in the most innocent way of demanding. I nodded and told her to follow me. I walked back towards the TARDIS which had been parked beside a tree and she her where Amy had been standing. She looked around at the ground almost like she was expecting to find a clue of some sort. She stood up quickly and turned to face me. "We've got a problem, you friend has been nabbed." She said, with a slight worried tone in her voice, I looked at her with confusion. "See these marks here" She pointed at scuff marks, which some piece of paper sat beside covered by a rock. "And this letter, we have been working on this case hoping to solve it before someone else was nabbed." She added, pulling out latex gloves, I of course did not like the sound of this.

"I need to find her, I'm responsible for her and if anything happens I will never forgive myself." She looked at me.

"Look my name is Jennifer Jareau, I'm an FBI agent. My team and I will find her; I need you to calm down." I looked at her, calm down, how I was supposed to calm down, when it was something that was clear my fault. "I need you to go to where ever you are staying and wait for us to call you."

"No I'm coming with you!" I said it there was no other way it was going to happen. "I'm the Doctor! And I'm not going to sit around and do nothing, besides I can help you." She was about to say something but I beat her to it. "I'm a member of UNIT which makes me as I believe above your authority so that's the end." She finally let down, knowing I was right.

"Alright Doctor?" She asked in a question.

"Just the Doctor." I ensured her. She nodded and began to walk off beckoning me to follow, I did of course and we headed for a black SUV. Apparently I was in Quantico, Virginia somewhere I had most definitely never been.

"So Doctor have you ever worked on murder cases before?" She asked, seeming like she was preparing me for the worst.

"Yes, well no, sorta." I looked at her shrugging. "What do you know of UNIT?" I had to know if she knew about aliens it would make things easier to explain.

"Well not much, they don't really tell us much about them. I know they deal with alien threats, which I don't quite believe in." I opened my mouth to say something then quickly closed it. I looked out the window and pondered how to explain myself without them thinking I was completely bonkers.

"Well say there was such thing as the existence of Aliens, let's just say I help UNIT protect the Earth from threats, I'm their genius and consultant." She looked at me with a suspicious eye. "Okay well I work with them whenever I'm near them or they call me if that makes much sense. Anyways enough about me tell me about this case." I told her the best answer I could come up with, now it was time for the thing I most dreaded finding out what may happen it Amy if we don't get to her in time.

"Well the unsub, or unidentified Suspect, has been kidnapping young girls in their late teens early twenties. The unsub ties them up and tortures them with various object, we assume trying to find their breaking point. All the woman that were found had scars covering their entire body and they appeared to have been strangled to death afterwards. So far there have been 12 victims 13 now including your friend?"

"Oh Amy Pond" I knew I had forgotten something. She smile slightly then continued.

"Each victim had been dropped in the most random of areas, no finger prints or DNA was found on them, and well we had no lead as of yet. We have put the unsub's profile as a while male in his forties that drives some sort of flashy car that he picks these girls up in. He is someone who has access to drugs as he drugs the victim's right after he takes them so as we assume goes with them without a fight." I looked at her with widened eyes. I knew there was a reason I hadn't heard her, she would have put a fight.

"So that why I hadn't heard anything, she was probably drugged right away due to knowing I was nearby and would have heard her screams. He also must be quite a quiet person because I have very good hearing." She nodded in agreement, still paying attention to the road. That when I noticed the building it looked like every other building, but I knew it wasn't. She had mentioned something to me about a team of profilers that deal with these situations. I assumed I would be meeting them soon, they sounded like an interesting bunch. I always knew there was a reason I loved humans, they are just fascinating with their sciences and technology, not quite up to time lord level but no one would ever get that far.

I'm good with the short chapters. This is a story I had floating around my head. Don't worry I'm still working on the Silence of the Mirror; I just wanted to get this one up to.

Next chapter the Doctor meets Dr. Reid... this will be interesting :)


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing of the Time Lord

The doctor stood outside the doors of the Quantico BAU office looking at the several sheets of paper that plastered the walls while he waited for JJ to come back. She had told him that she needed to make sure it was alright for him to be there, but he knew it wouldn't matter he would help no matter what. He was silently scolding himself for letting Amy get taken, Rory would have his head if she got hurt or ended up dead. Not that Rory could do much to 900 year old time lord, he knew he was safe. He slowly started to pace, trying to understand and get a complete grasp of the situation. He heard the door open and looked up to see a tall man with dark hair standing there.

"Hello Doctor, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner. Jennifer has told me about your situation and we would be happy to have your services with us while we solve this." He said shaking hands with the Doctor. The Doctor nodded.

"The pleasure is mine Aaron." He said with a silly smile. "Aaron hmm I like that name, always wanted to meet someone named Aaron." Hotch looked at him oddly but shrugged it off quickly know there was work to be done.

"If you would please follow me, we are about to do the briefing on this case and I would like if you would please join us for it." The Doctor nodded and followed Hotch into the BAU office, towards the meeting room. Once inside the Doctor looked around at the other people in the room, he recognized JJ who was standing at the front waiting to start. He sat down at the table, watching the rest of the group, beside him sat a dark skinned fellow who was introduced to him as Derek Morgan. Beside Derek sat a beautiful dark haired pale woman, who was introduced as Emily, the Doctor like her very much she had the spunk that he looked for in a companion. She reminded him of Rose most of all, he felt sad for he had lost Rose long ago. Next Emily was a geeky fellow named Spencer Reid, he was intelligent like him, well not as intelligent as him no one was but for a human he was quite smart. The briefing had begun, JJ explained the case to them four woman had been kidnapped and murder their bodies had looked like they had gone through torture before being dismembered and dump in a river. The Doctor cringed at the thought that Amy was most likely being torture this moment.

"So Doctor what do you think?" Hotch asked in a serious tone. The Doctor pondered for a minute.

"Well I think that this "Unsub" has a slight psychological problem and most likely was cause from their childhood. The fact that they torture their victims means that they are on a different level of human, a type of human that I don't like." The Doctor snorted out with disgust. He folded his arms and silently huffed, Emily watched him as he concluded thinking how adorable he looked all.

"That is true but all unsubs are, we need to look past that and figure out where he will strike next. The unsub seems to have a likeness for red-heads. From the way he ties up his victims it tells us that he most likely felt trapped in his life and the cuts and bruising on the victims are conclusive with someone whom may have been a victim to abuse themselves." Reid spoke up in a timid voice; the Doctor glanced at him with interest. 'Human but very smart I'll have to keep an eye on this one.' He thought to himself with a smile.

"We know one thing, this unsub likes to take his victims in broad daylight without anyone seeing and he only keeps them for a 48 hours before taking another and dumping the old one." Hotch said still reading through the case file. The door opened, a blonde woman quickly entered with some paper in her hand.

"Hotch, I went through the surveillance camera footage and I found something interesting a blue box appears in the park a couple minutes before she disappears. Actually she appears..."

"Yes she came out of the blue box and so did I. That's my TARDIS and it has no importance to this case!" The Doctor shouted in annoyance. Hotch looked at him with confusion, the Doctor knew he'd have to explain now. "I'm a Timelord, and alien if you must know. I am like the law when it comes to the universe. My people set rules for other intergalactic races to follow. I am also the one that protects the Earth from most invasions. Amy is my companion from Earth someone I travel with and show the stars to as well as get some help from." The Doctor concluded and sank into his seat, he never did like explaining himself it was too complicated.

"An alien..." Hotch trailed off, watching the rest of the team for their expressions.

"Well the idea of extra terrestrial life is not fiction. Did you know that they have found evidence of other life forms on the Moon and on Mars?" All eyes moved to Reid including the Doctor. 'Does this kid know everything?' He thought to himself as he stood up and walked over to Reid. Reid looked up at him with slight confusion; the Doctor extended his arm and poke Reid on the shoulder.

"Are you a Time Lord? Your knowledge of things is astounding I never thought humans were capable of it." Reid continued to look at his with a blank face, the Doctor shrugged and walked around to where Garcia was standing. "Hello I'm the Doctor, could you possibly show me this footage." Garcia looked at Hotch; he quickly shook out of his shock and nodded to Garcia as he stood up to follow. Garcia led the way back to her place of solitude, and sat down in her seat. "Amazing! All this technology in one room. Now that is just brilliant see you humans are incredible." The Doctor said with excitement in his voice. Garcia did some typing and the screen showed the video. The Doctor watched his baby land in the park, he saw the lovely fiery hair of his companion then a dark shadow appeared behind her touched her, she turned then followed the shadow a man in a hoodie.

"It's almost like she knew him." Garcia broke the silence; the Doctors face scowled and shook his face.

"That's highly doubtful, there was most likely something about him that was trustable. But why I didn't hear anything is the most oddest of things even for me. They must have talked but why didn't I hear. Why why why..." The Doctor trailed off into his own world talking silently to himself, Hotch and Garcia just stared at him. "Of course!" He exclaimed pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and walking off but not before looking back at them. "We need to get back to the crime scene I have a brilliant theory!"

Morgan, Reid and the Doctor returned to the scene, it had been taped off with the yellow tape. The Doctor ducted under and headed to where his TARDIS was situated. He knelt to the ground, pulled his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. He moved it along the ground listening and reading the settings looking for a trace of some sort. "Ah ha I've got it!" He exclaimed jumping up quickly and facing the two profilers. "The unsub use a hypertronic super galactic imposer. It's alien technology! It changes the mind frame and causes people to do whatever they want them to do without saying words. Its slave material, Masteronium would use it to control the Krition slaves back in the war of Thevious. Of course why didn't I see it sooner?" He still seemed to be in another world, Morgan shot Reid a look.

"How are we supposed to work with this guy he is beyond us?" Morgan questioned Reid hoping for some intelligent answer that would help him.

"Perhaps there is something that I can do." He shot to Morgan quickly, before giving his attention to the Doctor. "Doctor is there any texts about these aliens and their device that I could read it would help me to be on your level." The Doctor whirled around and looked at him as if he offended him in some sort of way.

"There isn't just texts on subjects like these, it not like we have history books on Alien wars, besides how could you understand any of them anyways your just a simple human." He shot with disgust, it irked him the a human was using an alien device let alone a human that wanted read up on alien history. Reid smiled.

"I'm not just an average human either. Everything that I hear or read I can remember and understand, I have an I.Q 187, I am probably one of the smartest humans on the earth." The Doctor stared at him slightly puzzled.

" are just numbers, whether you understand anything or not doesn't necessarily mean you will understand anything Alien. I highly doubt you would." The Doctor huffed; he didn't like humans that thought they were smarter than him.

"Why don't you give me a try, I remembered everything you mentioned about being a Time Lord, a guardian of time and space. I think you are the last of your kind judged based on the way you act. You don't like knowing that someone who is smaller then you could know so much that why you see angry with me. You also feel that you are to blame for Amy being taken, thinking that if you hadn't been reckless that maybe she would still be here. You device is sonic, not quite the disrupting type but it has some use in telling what the traces of material are." The Doctor stared at him, his mouth dropped open. 'How could a human possibly know so much?' The Doctor grabbed his composure and stood straight up walking up to Reid so that he was real close to him. Staring him down his eyes seemed to be demanding an answer from the young boy. Reid looked up at him innocently; he knew he had got the Doctor confused which may be the key to letting him help him.

"How do you know so much?" The Doctor asked him bewildered. Reid looked at him and smile.

"I told you I'm smart."

"Too smart" The Doctor turned and walked to the TARDIS. "Well smarty come here I'll show you the means and we'll see if you can figure it out." He pushed the door of the TARDIS open. "Go on, have a look inside." The Doctor smirked as Reid made his way over to the TARDIS. 'This we be good' The Doctor though cleverly to himself as Reid entered the TARDIS.

Yea I needed to end it here for the suspense... hmm Reid would make a perfect companion for the doctor all the smarts...

Anyways thank you all for the lovely comments I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. The third chapter will hopefully go up by the end of this week.


End file.
